This invention relates to new and useful improvements in the formation of panels from a relatively thin light weight metal, plastic or the like.
Conventionally, such panels, utilized for garage doors, walls or the like require a frame unless the thickness and rigidity of the panel material is sufficient to be selfsupporting.
However, for many constructions, it is desirable to have a relatively light weight construction yet which is provided with sufficient strength for the purpose for which it is designed.